Ready, set, GO!
by Nessarose.X007X
Summary: Zafrea and Danilo were never really normal. They were the adopted kids, the newbies in school. They had a dad that always wanted them to thrive in sports. However, they never really had interesting lives either. However when they meet a band of kids in shiny cars, life gets a little less boring. VertXOc ZoomXOc BoyxBoy will be in this! Rated T because of my paranoia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotwheels: Battle Force 5. I only own my two OC's Zafrea and Danilo. Also, there will be boyXboy in later chapters so please don't hate. Just don't read if you don't like that stuff. Also this starts in season one, no particular episode (I will make up missions! So beware!) It will eventually progress to season two.**

Zafrea streaked past her brother. Her sleek hot rod cutting in-front of his. Danilo grinned and shifted into fifth gear. On one of the sharper turns of the road he drifted past her, he snatched the wheel hard and swung out in-front her. Zafrea cackled, punching the gas and swerving to the side she caught up to him. Danilo, being the more experienced driver, easily cut off her attempts to pass him. When they both sped passed the rickety stack of old barrels used as a finish line, Danilo was still the winner.  
"You've **GOTTA** teach me those moves bro!" The young girl yelled, hopping out of her car.  
The Filipino boy smiled at his adoptive sister, his tan lips pulled into a tight smile. "You know I love a bit of competition." He told the Chinese girl as he stepped out of his own car. "Buuut...it took forever to perfect them, you'd need a bigger course to learn them."  
The short girl pouted. "But you executed the moves fine-!"  
"But if you wipe out and crash into the house i'll be blamed and mom would knock my front teeth in." He replied smoothly, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the dust they'd kicked up.  
"Awwww, come on!" The girl's pout deepened.  
"Smile sis. I'll teach you them when I hit the big leagues."  
She nudged him with her elbow. "If dad ever gives up his dream of you becoming Running Back for the Buccaneers..."  
His face fell. "Way to be a downer Zee."  
"I didn't mean it like that!"  
The boy's shoulders slumped and he leaned on the car. "Yeah you did, it's okay though." He gave a small smile.  
The black and pink haired girl pursed her lips. "Sorry..." She said sullenly, she put a hand on his shoulder. "You can be a football player and a race-car driver! You can even wear your football gear in the car to give you extra protection!"  
Danilo laughed."I don't even think i'd fit in the car if I wore that!"  
"You'd make it work, you always do." She smiled encouragingly at him.  
"**Danilo!**"  
"...uh oh."  
The boy being called turned his head, an old man, maybe forty years old with pepper colored hair and a green shirt with a symbol of a feral coyote on it, stood at the edge of the track. A displeased scowl planted on his face.  
"What. Are. You. Doing!?" He asked, coming closer. "The championship is only a week away! You screw this up and all chances at being drafted into collage football are gone!"  
"I know dad, but that doesn't mean I have to practice twenty-four seven. I've got this under control."  
The man glared at him with a smoldering brown eyed gaze. "I doubt it." He huffed and stormed off the make-shift track.  
The Filipino gritted his teeth. "Ugh! I wish he'd just trust me for once!" He said, huffing and sitting down by his shiny silver car.  
The girl just sat down beside him, silent. He could tell her silence was not meant to be condescending, it was meant to be comforting. Unlike her, he always hated silence. He has enough of it if he doesn't have in his hearing aids. Being born deaf wasn't exactly an ideal situation. However he got over it and with the help of his adoptive parents he can speak as fluently as any born and raised American.  
She looked at him, her brown eyes burning into his blue. "I'm sorry dad's being a jerk. But you know how he gets..."  
Zafrea definitely understood how restraining and pushy their dad could be. He after all was the one who pushed her to do girl's baseball. One wrong move and a shoulder injury later she was out of commission on the field for good. Next his gaze focused on Danilo. Being swift on his feet and swifter with his tongue, he's been a great replacement for her failure. The thought made her look down with grief.  
"I know that look Zee...it's not your fault. Baseball was just a stepping stone for you, who knows maybe you'll be the greatest cup cake maker in the world."  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better..."  
"I don't know, those awesome cup cakes you made me last week almost had Fred crying with joy."  
"I doubt that.." She smiled. "Okay, Fred is a bit crazy, so he might have done that." She said with a cheeky grin.  
"we'll be okay..."  
Zafrea nodded. "Last one to the Canyon has to buy slushies at Zeke's!" She yelled getting into the car.  
He laughed, following suit. He slid into his car and took off after his sister. Kicking up clouds of dirt. They both zipped down the back roads, leaving a trail of disturbed dust in their wake. They made their race into a little game, both of them trying to speed ahead of each other. When they hit the salt flat it was just a stretch of open space. With no intended course each of them plowed over everything and anything in their way.  
"This is AWESOME!" Zafrea yelled out her window. "Catch me if you can!" She then sped up and passed Danilo. Leaving him coughing out the dirt she spun up.  
"Oh i'll do more than that!" He smirked and shifted the car into fourth. Easily catching up to her, he took his foot off the gas and mashed the clutch, shifting it into fifth. He floored it and passed her. Leaving her coughing on his dust. However neither of them had time to stop for the giant tornado like vortex that appeared.  
"DANILO!"  
They both slammed on their brakes to no avail. They were being sucked into whatever it was. They both cried out as a final yank spun them up into the air.  
"WHAT DO WE DO!?" The girl asked frantically. Her voice barely being heard over the rumbling engines and the strong winds.  
"JUST KEEP DRIVING!" The black haired boy yelled in reply.  
He shifted down into third gear and slowed down as they sped into the center of the swirling vortex. A bright blue ball of light engulfed them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back, back, back. Back again. Ifly is back back back, tell your friends... xD Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first Battle Force 5 fanfic so please be easy on me. Also don't forget to follow, fav, and review! Thanks a lot! Ciao!**_


End file.
